


Until We Meet Again

by bertholeandreindeer (lupdelup)



Series: JeanMarco Month Ficlets [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Jean Kirstein, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupdelup/pseuds/bertholeandreindeer
Summary: Marco is in Italy visiting his family, while Jeanne stays at home with their 3-year-old daughter. The couple shares a quick Skype call.Day 2 of JeanMarco Month 2018 - longing/distanceFem!JeanxMarco (because I love Jeanne)





	Until We Meet Again

Jeanne bounced her tiny daughter on her knee as the familiar sound of Skype's dialtone on her computer droned.

"Daddy yet?" Johanna asked, watching the screen intently.

"He's coming," Jeanne reassured Johanna, kissing her cheek and ruffling her dark hair. As Jeanne finished the sentence, her husband's face popped up on the screen, and Johanna began to greet him loudly. Jeanne waved, and carefully placed Johanna on the couch so she could stand up, stepping away to let them talk. She listened with amusement as Johanna relayed the events of her day.

After a good fifteen minutes, Jeanne noticed Johanna yawning, and had her say goodnight to her father.

"Goodnight Jo. I love you! I'll see you in a couple of days." He winked at her, and Johanna giggled.

"Goodnight Daddy!" Marco blew her a kiss, and Jeanne smiled.

"Alright kiddo, let's go to bed." She nodded at Marco. "I'll be right back." She stood up, then lifted Johanna into her arms, carrying her to her room. It was a bit tricky at this stage of her pregnancy, her belly getting in the way of everything now.

When she returned, she sat down in front of the laptop on the coffee table and studied her husband. The picture was surprisingly clear tonight; she could even make out some of his freckles. He was smiling at her, but Jeanne noticed dark circles under his eyes.

"Is it that early there?" Jeanne asked quietly.

"There's a pretty big time difference between home and Italy, but don't worry about it," Marco reassured her.

Jeanne clicked her tongue at him. "Don't schedule these so late for you. We can stay up late for a change."

He laughed softly. "I don't know how well our daughter would take to that," he pointed out. Jeanne held her breath as the screen blurred slightly, then cleared once more. It wouldn't be the first time they'd lost a call, but she was glad that this one hadn't dropped.

"How's your family?" Jeanne asked softly.

"They want to know when you'll come over again, and they really want to meet Jo."

"We'll come for the next trip. I hope they understand."

Marco chuckled. "Of course they do. I don't think they'd expect you to fly right now, as desperate as they are to see you!" He looked at her fondly. "How is he?"

"The doctor said everything looks great. And it seems like it from the amount of kicking he does to me."

Marco smiled sadly. "I wish I were back there to feel it with you. I wish I was home with you."

Jeanne sighed. "You will be, soon. You're coming home Thursday."

"That feels like a long time."

She frowned. "Try to enjoy your visit. You only get to see your grandparents every few years."

He looked conflicted. "What if I miss the birth?"

"I've still got a few weeks to go. You won't miss it. Even if you do, the three of us will be waiting for you when you get home."

He nodded, but still looked sad. "You're right. You're always right."

"Don't forget it."

Jeanne could hear voices in the background of the call now, speaking in Italian. "It sounds like your family is getting up."

He gave her a lop-sided grin. "They're early risers."

"Your daughter, too."

"Our daughter."

Both of them were quiet for a moment, knowing their time together was short. "I'll... let you go then," Jeanne finally said. "I hope you have a good day."

"I hope you sleep well, love."

"I'll see you soon. Don't worry."

"I'm going to anyway, but I'll try my best," he laughed. "Goodnight, Jeanne. I love you."

"And I love you."

He blew her a kiss, and the picture went black, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Soon, they'd be together again; but for now, Jeanne had to retire to an empty bed, where she'd sleep alone until she was once again reunited with Marco.


End file.
